


Linked Universe Ficlets

by RelilaRamblr



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: Was originally called Linked Universe Tumblr Drabbles, I changed it as most of them aren't only 100 words long. Mostly hurt comfort, and some Au's where characters have powers. Feel free to suggest ideas or requests.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 167





	1. Wind and Legend bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt for this was "Could you write something for the Linked universe fandom with one or two of these prompts please 5,6 or 41 from your 50 dialogue prompts" those prompts were "Why are you helping me?” “You have to leave right now.” and “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
> 
> Oh, an I think we all know this AU is by jojo56830 on tumblr

Wind couldn’t breathe. The water was pushing on him, pulling him down. He couldn’t get to the surface. He thought he might be crying, but he couldn’t tell. With a final, desperate burst of energy, he managed to break the surface of his dream and found himself in a tangled, damp blanket. He pushed it off him and rushed to the tree line a few feet away, unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Once he was a couple dozen feet away from camp, he let the tears and sobs out. He curled next to a tree, glad for the solid rough texture that anchored him to the real world. He started off into the distance, trying to take deep breathes.

A twig snapped.

The child’s head whipped up, and his eyes widen as Legend walked over to him. The younger looked down and tried to wipe his tears away. He couldn’t look weak. Legend knelt in front of him and after a moment of awkward silence, he quietly asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wind’s head whipped up. “What?”

“I just- Time always says that it helps to talk about it, so I thought…” he shrugged.

“Why are you helping me?” Wind asked eyes narrowed. “If it’s so you have something to tease me about, then I don’t want it, and you should just leave. Right now, preferably.”

“Because nightmares suck.” Legend snapped, before taking a deep breath. “I know I’m the Grump of the team, quote-unquote, but I would never make fun of you for something like that.

Wind flinched. “Sorry. I know you won’t I just……” he faded off.

“It’s okay.” Legend soothed.

“It’s not! I shouldn’t have said it! I know you’d never tease me about a nightmare.”

“I’m glad. But you’re also tried and shaken, so I get why you said it.” Legend made sure his voice was steady and without a teasing tone. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I- I thought I was drowning.” Wind muttered. “and it’s stupid because I’m the one that’s really good in the water but I was being pushed down and I couldn’t breathe, and I thought I was going to die.”

“It’s not stupid.” Legend paused, thinking for a minute. “I haven’t told anyone one about this, but I got tossed in the ocean during my quest and got washed up. And while I was underneath the water, I was scared. Because the ocean is great and beautiful, but it’s also dangerous.”

“Sounds like Warriors describing his ex-lady friends.” Wind muttered.

Legend let out a snort. “It does, doesn’t it.” The two sat in more comfortable silence for a while more, before Legend stood and offered the child his hand. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah.” The blue-clad boy grabbed his hand and used it to pull himself up and into a hug. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that was Chapter one, my first ever Ao3 post...... 
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, for some reason, im-a-ramblr, is me


	2. Wild's panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Linked universe with wild as the main. He has a panic attack bad enough for him to dissociate. Preferably during a battle with a Lynel and gets covered in (blood) something. And they have to wrestle him to take care of his injuries and clean his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not have any personal experience with dissociation, so the representation here is based on what I found while (briefly) researching it. It is not meant to be offensive in any way shape or form.

Wild wanted to laugh as he ducked around the Lynel. It was almost dead! That meant they could rest soon. They’d been walking for days, and between the monsters, weather, and constantly switching worlds, had had little time to rest. Maybe when they were done here, they could ask Purah if she had any idea what had sparked the rapid changing of worlds. The long hair boy notched an arrow just as he heard a hauntingly familiar sound. He pivoted eyes scanning for the guardian. He had to find it. It shouldn’t even be active. His breath came out of ragged gasps. He was tired. Twilight scream for him and Wild felt something heavy pin him to the ground. The ground where he’d been standing lit up before disappearing. Shocked shouting. Zelda was in trouble and he had to get up and get to her. Had to save her. He’d die, but he had always kno- No! he didn’t want to remember this! HE DIDN’T WANT THIS! The memory began to fade, along with his eyesight. He tried to scream. All that came out was a muffled whimper.

Hyrule stared groaned as he was flung from Wild, who was screaming his head off. “Wild! Breath!” He yelled, holding his stomach. It did nothing. Wind called something, but Hyrule couldn’t hear it over the roaring Lynel and Wild’s screams.

Then the world fell silent.

The traveler glanced back towards the battlefield, just in time to see Twilight rushing for Wild. “What happened?” the farm boy demanded.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Wild!” Twilight barked, grabbing a potion for the smaller boy. Wild started at Twilight, eyes wide. At least he thought it was Twilight. He all his memories left fuzzy, and that scared him for some reason. He didn’t like this. He wanted it to stop.

And then it did.

* * *

Twilight felt a relieved sigh as Wild pushed himself up, but the questions were cut short as he stumbled away. He was still bleeding, despite the potion, and seemed to have lost all sense of direction.

“Wild, what happened,” Time asked, putting a hand on the burned man’s shoulder. Wild just kept walking towards the corpse of the Lynel, before the collapsed. The group flinched in unison as he landed in a pool of the beast’s blood.

“Well, there goes that tunic.” Warriors sighed as he pulled Wild up, he nearly dropped him. “He’s still awake.

“It was irreparable already, and I doubt- that’s really creepy.” Legend yelped. Wild’s eyes were open, but they were blank. After a moment Legend grabbed his other arm. They dragged the unresponsive boy over to the rest of the group.

“What happened to him?” Wind asked, tearing his eyes away from his friend.

Twilight started to cut the ruined tunic off his protégé; frowning when he noticed that, although the wound looked much better it was still there. “I think it was the arrow. It sounded a bit like the guardians he used to fight, and it freaked him out.” No one questioned how Twilight knew that. He had always had a better grasp of Wild and his land than the others. “We’ll ask him about it when he wakes up.” He reached into his bag for bandages. “I need water, it won’t help if we wrap him with a bunch on Lynel’s blood on him.” Time started giving orders, but Twilight was only half listening. Then Wild punched him. Twilight jerked back, dropping the cloth. Time rushed over to try and hold the flailing boy. He got a flat-handed slap to his good eye. Four gabbed one of Wild’s arms and used his whole body to pin it to the ground. Sky did the same with his legs. Time grabbed his other arm.

“What is wrong with him?” Sky asked as Wild’s torso arched of the ground.

Twilight stepped over Four and grabbed the role of bandages. “I don’t know but hold him still. I have to finish wrapping him.”

* * *

Wild woke up slowly. He felt warm and stiff. He made a face as he sat up, only to have his left side fill with pain. He groaned but managed to stay upright. A hand clasped his right shoulder. “You okay?” Twilight asked. Wild nodded, before noticing the black eye twilight was sporting.

“What happened?” Wild asked

“Great question. The answer is we don’t know. You were unresponsive, until about halfway through bandaging you up. And then you were a failing, hitting mess. Also, why didn’t the potion heal you all the way? It should have.”

And suddenly Wild remembered. “The Lynel had an Ancient Arrow. It should have killed me.”

“Oh. I’m guessing they don’t usually have those?”

“Never.” Wild took a deep breath, before letting it out. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“It’s okay Cub. Just focus on healing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seemed choppy. Transition/Changing scenes will me 
> 
> LU is jojo56830 idea
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, for some reason, im-a-ramblr, is me


	3. Telekinetic Warriors (plus War and Wind bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catgirl1 asked for Can you do one about telekinetic Warriors? Possibly with something making his powers go out of control and a lot of brotherly fluff between Warriors and Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got very out of hand, and ended up being 3702 words long, and made me feel the need to do a squeal to it at some point. But it was fun, and I to research old amusement rides and figure out what could exist in a world with Winds tech and magic.

Warriors was likely the most organized Hero’s Spirit. He’d spent most of his teenage years in the military and it showed through his habit of keeping all his things, and himself, neat and clean. Or at least that’s what the others thought. Truthfully, it had started long before that, when as a child he’d made his toy, fly through a window while trying to find it. It was easier to keep the fact that he could make things fly when he knew where everything was, and where it was was its proper place.

  
Why? Well because if it was where it should be, he wasn’t tempted to move it. And as a child, the temptation was all it took to make whatever he was thinking about start floating. Over time, he’d gotten better at controlling his gift, although very few people knew he could do it anyway. He hadn’t told any of his current traveling companions, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t figured it out. At some point, one of them was bound to notice that sometimes things were moved around when no one touched them, or that Wind would sometimes have a long blue scarf with him when Warriors hadn’t been near enough to hand it to the youngest. Wind might have already figured it out, which the soldier figured would what he got for using his power to baby the boy. But he never mentioned it, so either the young pirate didn’t know or didn’t mind. A small part of the captain hoped it was the second one because it meant the 14-year-old knew that he was allowed to have help, without feeling like less.

  
The third tallest Hero’s spirit was pulled from his thoughts as something clamped onto his midsection. He tensed, one hand gripping his attackers, the other resting on his blade. He relaxed as he felt the smaller, human hands beneath his. He raised one arm and peered underneath it, trying to see behind him. “Wind?”

  
The teen groaned and spoke into the blue scarf. “Thers ink fesls ar dum”

  
Warriors frowned, using the arms wrapped around his waist to pull the boy around him. “Can you repeat that for me, Pirate?”

  
Wind sighed heavily. “I was telling the others about a festival in my Hyrule and how cool it would be for all of us to be able to go, and they started talking about that won’t happen, and how silly it sounded, and it’s not. It’s really cool and it’s started to have rides, which are really neat because they can do so many things. Like there's a little train that goes in circles and a spinning wheel that'll ing you off it, and diving of apples, and dancing, and all kinds of stuff. The one I want to go on most is called the Pirate Shipe, it was being built when I left. It's supposed to be a ship, between to large V shapes swinging back and forth."

  
Warriors grinned. "That sounds really cool Wind. Way more fun than anything in my Hyrule." 

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. Tell you what, if we get lucky enough to end up at your place during the festival, I'll make the others give us a day off and we can spend the whole day there, okay?"  
Wind leap and down a few times, before throwing himself at the man. "You're the best!"

* * *

Warriors grimaced as the dark-haired girl grasping Wind’s arm began to let out a giggle. It wasn’t that Wind wasn’t funny. It wasn’t even that Warriors hadn’t liked the joke the younger had made. It was the girl. A girl who Wind had admitted to not really knowing, merely had helped once. She seemed to take that as permission to follow him around, giggling and clinging to him. She got offended whenever someone tried to pry her off the sailor and used every excuse to stay close to her rescuer. Warriors pulled his eyes and instead frowned as his eyes caught something else. A ship, between to large V shapes swinging back and forth. He called to Wind and gestured to it. “What’s that? It seems familiar”

  
Wind’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s the Pirate Ride. I told you about it before.” He scrunched up his face, thinking.

  
“Is it the one I promised to do with you or is that another thing?” Warriors asked, even though he was fairly sure it was the first option.

“It is! We should start to head over there! It supposed to go on all day, but I want to check.” He started down the stairs, but Immy pulled him back. “Where are you going Link?”

  
“Oh, we’re going to check out the Ship Ride” Wind pulled his arm back towards and started down the stairs. He’d almost made down when Immy sighed loudly. Wind turned, frowning. “Are you okay?”

  
Warriors put a hand on his charge's shoulder, holding him in place. The dark-haired girl sighed and gazed towards the opposite of the island. “It’s just I wanted to go on the Old Mill, but I don’t have anyone to go with.”

  
“Oh. Well, maybe I could go with you later.” The boy offered.

  
“Oh, maybe. But it has a time limit. They don’t run it after the sun starts to set. People could get lost.”

  
Warriors stared as the girl gazed longingly at the end of the island, wondering why that was a problem, when they had finished lunch about an hour ago, and thereby had plenty of time. He chose to vocalize another, more tactical thought. “What’s the Old Mill?”

“Umm, a boat ride. They pair you off and you float through a tunnel. I’ve never done it before, Granny always said I was too young.”

  
The pit in the elder boy’s stomach deepen and in his mind’s eye, he saw a plethora of loose things he could fling that the girl. He took a deep breath and forced the energy inside of him down. He was not going to ruin today by revealing his power and filing things at a young lady, who hadn’t don’t anything besides give him a bad feeling because she admired Wind. He squeezed Wind’s blue-clad shoulder but didn’t stop him from moving back towards Immy. “Okay. We can do the Old Mill, but then I have to go oaky?”  
Warriors picked up on the slight hint of exasperation in the other’s voice, and it made him feel a little better. Wind was a kind young man, but he wasn’t a pushover. There was no way a random, powerless fan was going to take the rest of today from them. Wind won’t let it happen and if, for some reason, he needed help Warriors was going to be right beside him, ready to help.

* * *

Warriors sat at a table, using his gift to move small pieces of a torn-up roll around. He kept them low, so no one could see them, and focused on moving them in various shapes. There was a slight vibrating feeling in his head, most likely from using all his strength and control on the bits of bread. It felt a little weird, but it was better than having to think about how awful today had ended up going. A hand landed on his shoulder, and half the pieces fell, while the other half launched themselves the hand’s owner.  
Warriors glanced over his shoulder and winced as he saw Sky, who was now staring at the pieces that littered the ground. When he looked up again, Warriors looked way, biting the inside of his cheek.

  
There was silence. Sky kept staring at Warriors, who was focused on a seashell selling stand. A child and his mother had just left, but the boy had mused much of the organization. Warriors huffed as the stand owner started to halfhearted reorganize it. Several of the shells started to float to their respected boxes and the vibrating feeling lessened. Warriors frowned deepened, as he stared at the shells, which floated higher and move faster. Seeing this he jolted back.

  
They fell.

  
He tore his eyes away form the stand and back towards Sky, whose mouth was open.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” the captain said, standing. “Please.” He added as an afterthought.

  
Sky nodded slowly, mouth closing as he cleared his throat. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Wind can be pretty energic.”

  
Warriors snorted. “I’m fine. Barely spent any time with him after lunch, not for a lack of trying.”

  
The dirty blond raised an eyebrow but allowed his friend to move past him. His blue eyes moved to the woman who had given up on sorting the shells. Strange, Warriors might be a flirt, but he had never neglected Wind for a girl. Or at least not when Wind had wanted something as badly as he wanted t to spend the festival with Warriors.

* * *

Warriors sighed as he scanned the crowd for his younger friend. Wind had disappeared a little bit after Warriors had started to tear his sweet roll, claiming to both Immy and himself that he would be back after he relieved himself. But that had been some time ago, and with Immy having also left the waiting spot, Warriors was sure that the youngest hero had come back and then been dragged off somewhere. And that was fine. Wind was allowed to make new friends. He should make new friends; it was good for him. And if those friends admired him, good. Wind was a good person to look up to. And it would do wonders for his self-confidence. It wasn’t fair to keep him form that just because Warriors had seen how sour and foul admiration could turn. The blond shook his head, no there was no need to think like that. There was no way what happened could happen to him or to Wind, at least not here and now. Besides the odds that some random woman showed up even trying to take him away from his new family were slim. Wind was just having fun; somewhere where he couldn’t see. And that was fine.

  
“Hey, Cap.” Warriors startled at the sound of his fellow heroes. Time, Sky, Legend, and Four were sitting on a bench, watching the hustle and bustle of the festival. Sky shot him a look but said nothing.

  
“Hello. Have any of you seen Wind? He slipped away a while ago and I haven’t been able to find him.”

  
Time raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t see where he went?”

  
“No.” Warriors bristled under the scrutiny.

  
“However did he get away from your watchful eye.” Legend started to tease, and Four shoved him.

  
Warriors rolled his eyes, arms crossed. He moved closer to the bench, as to not block anyone way, and was thanked by a woman who’d been trying to pass. Warriors gave a curt nod but didn’t spare her a glance. Sky, however, sucked in a breath. The others gave him concerned looks, but he was focused on Warriors. “What?”

  
“It’s just not like you to ignore a girl. Especially when….” He trailed off, “You were staring really intently when….” He paused again, and Warriors realized that the girl was likely the owner of the Shell Stand he’d help organize early and that Sky didn’t want to say ‘when you make things float around them’ near the others

  
"Oh, is this how Wind slipped away," Legend grinned.

  
“No. And I’ve never spoken to that girl in my life, so no Sky. Just no.”

  
Time grinned, “Is our smooth talker nervous?” And Warriors wanted to demand why he was the only one Time ever seemed to tease but was distracted by Legend hoping up and moving to where the young woman stood, watching a group of performers.

  
“Legend don’t,” he ordered, but the hoarder merely grinned and hurried to the girl. Warriors groaned. “I’m serious guys, I don’t want to talk to her, I just want to find Wind.” The others shared a look, unsure if he was being serious.

  
“Guys, this is Michelle. She sells seashells. Michelle these are my friends, umm” He floundered apparently realizing that he didn’t know how to introduce them to someone who had no connections to them. He recovered quickly. “And this friend,” He waved a hand at Warriors “wanted to tell you how wonderful your stand was.” He gently pushed her towards the taller boy.

  
Warriors started at her, trying to work out how he ended up in this position before he remembered that now was not the time for that. “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am. You’re the one with the stand near the Apple bobbing barrels, right?”

  
“I am.” The girl smiled at him. “You seem familiar. You sat by it for sometimes earlier didn’t you.”

At Warriors blush and nod, the others stifled sniggers. He glared at them. “It was nice to meet you, but I must be going. I must find-”

  
“I’m sure she can help you.” Four cut in and Warriors wondered for a brief second if he couldn’t make Four fly straight into the ocean. He was small enough, the solider was sure, and it would get all of them off his case long enough to sneak away.

“Find my younger brother.” Warriors finished. “Which is something all of you lot should be helping with.”

  
“Do we though? I mean he grew up here, and he snuck away, so he’s probably just playing a kid game a didn’t want to risk us teasing him. Besides, he knows the way back to the house.” Legend shot back.

  
Michelle gently touched Warriors arm. “I can help you.” She started to pull him away, the others nodding and waving them away. Warriors let her steer him away, but as soon as the others were out of sight he jerked to a stop. 

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t want to disrupt your day. I’ll find him on my own. Thanks.” He spun and walked away.

  
Michelle frowned and reached out. “Sir, please. I insist.”

  
The bottles on the ring toss game explode, and several tents collapsed. The merchant whirled around, gasping at the commotion, and when she turned back, the older brother was gone.

* * *

Warriors pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling so very young. It had been years since he’d made anything break with his power.

  
Years of practice, of training himself to remind composed and in control, only to have one bad day undo all his work. He squeezed himself into a smaller ball, letting the vibrating in his mind out, branches snapped off trees, leaves whipped around, and rocks flung themselves in all directions. Warriors sighed and tried to let go of all the objects he had in his mental grasp.

  
It didn’t work.

  
Instead, they all flew towards him, hiding the outside world form him. He snarled and lashed them away. They went spinning with far more force than he’s meant to give them. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He wasn’t going to let this happen. He would not give up his control, he was better than this. A twig snapped and the Hero’s Spirit felt the last bit of his patience snap.

  
He just wanted to be alone so he could figure himself out with the others teasing him. He let the walls in his mind fall and his power flooded out. Branches, twigs, leaves, rocks, sand, and a young blond in a blue tunic float, still in the air.

  
Wind looked around, and then down. He seemed a little disoriented that how far away the ground was, but not frightened. Then he looked at Warriors. “Hi. Can you put me down?”

  
The captain sucked in a breath, only to have it knocked out him when the boy slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to shield him from everything else that had been drawn towards them with his breath. Wind tucked his head into the elder’s chest, who started petting his hair. Slowly the invisible grip that had held the world around them relaxed.

  
“Are you okay.” The teen asked after a while.

  
The man shrugged. “I don’t know. But I will be. Sorry for everything that happened today. I know it’s not what you wanted.”

  
Wind looked up. “What do you mean? The floating thing? You didn’t hurt me.” He frowned as the soldier winced. “What? It's not what you were talking about? Is it supposed to be something we don’t talk about? Oh! Am I not supposed to know? I can pretend I didn’t if you want me to!”

  
“No, I thought you might already know, but I was talking about the festival.”

  
“What? But I was the one who messed that up.”

  
Warriors sat up, leaning against a tree. “That doesn’t make sense. This was supposed about you, and my stupid nerves messed it up.”

  
Wind blinked. “I’m confused. You couldn’t have messed it up, because you were super nice and patient with Immy, and were remembered what we said we do, and then I ran off to here because-” he was cut off.

  
“Ran off? Wind I thought you ditched me to hang with Immy because you could tell I didn’t like her.”

  
“You didn’t?” Wind’s baby blue eyes went wide.

“No. I thought she was clingy and annoying and cutting in on bonding time, and that she shouldn’t have stayed longer than to say thanks.”

  
Wind thew his arms around Warriors’ neck. “Oh, thank Hylia. I hated having her around, but I was afraid to make her upset or that you’d be disappointed in me for not being able to handle a single admirer.”

  
Warriors gapped at the boy. “I would never think that. Why would I? I have so many issues with that kind of thing, I could never blame someone for feeling uncomfortable about that.”

  
“But you’re so good at it.” Wind protested.

  
“I’m really not. Sure, I can flirt, and smooth talk, but I hate it when admires touch me, or hang around too long.” He pushed himself up, sliding his arms underneath the boy to hold him steady. Wind squirmed a little but managed to worm his way onto Warrior’s back. He rested his head on the right shoulder, habit telling him to avoid the hard shoulder armor that was currently missing from the other side. “We need to talk about this Wind.” Warriors said, giving the boy on his back a small jolt.

  
“Can it wait? Please. I’m kind of emotionally drained, and I just want to go back to the festival with you.”

  
The taller nodded and started to walk out of the forest.

  
“I agree. But we do need to talk about it, okay. Boundaries are important, especially when it comes to strangers. But, as long as you stay near me, we can put it off until later okay?”

  
“Aye aye, Captain.”

* * *

Wind yawned as he rubbed his eyes. After they had returned to the festival, checked off everything from their list, and apologizing and explaining to Michelle, Warriors had taken them home, grabbed their dinner blows and excused to eat alone. They talked for hours, about what they’d done that day, and after much-delaying Warriors had given him a brief, and incomplete Wind was sure, explanation of his life, with the major parts being about his gift, and his war against a dark sorceress, mad the want for the Hero’s Spirit. He explained how after the war, he established new boundaries when it comes to people touching him, and how he felt bad about it at first before his Zelda and her adviser, named Impa, had pulled him aside and made it clear that it was alright, and even expected for him to them. And then Warriors had made him promise to tell him if anyone pushed Winds’ own newly set boundaries. After that, they’d just sat and watched the stars for a while before heading inside. It had been a stark difference to the time they’d had at the fair, but it was still a good time spent together, and Wind felt better off for it. Until he glanced out the window and saw a head of dark hair moving towards the house.

  
Immy was holding a compass, which Wind realized, after paying his pockets was probably his. And while he wanted it back, he desperately didn’t want to have to talk to her so early in the morning. He ducked down and crept over to warriors and shook him. The captain, whose arm was crapped over his eyes to block out the sun merely grunted. Wind decided that was answer enough and muttered to him “Umm, I think Immy's coming to the house with my compass.”

  
Warriors' arm slid from his face, “I’m sorry what?”

  
There was a knock on the door and Wind gulped. Before he could repeat himself, there was a knock. Warriors pushed himself up and popped Winds’ head. “Lie down, and don’t move.” The pirate hero did so, listening closely as Warriors wondered out of the room. He heard a door open, and Granny called to know who it was. “Oh, just a child returning Link’s compass. He’s still asleep though, so I’ll take it, and make sure it gets back to him.”

  
Wind felt his face scrunch as he tried to figure out what was with Warriors' tone of voice. It was as if the older Hero was staring a fact that everyone should know, and that he had to remind them was a bad thing. But for the life of him, Wind couldn’t figure out what.

  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure it gets to him, and it’s much safer in his house than anywhere else, don’t you think?” Warriors voice came from the front door. “Thank you, little girl. I’m sure Link will be glad to have it back. Have a wonderful day alright?” the door closed.

  
Wind sat up, face unscrunching as Warriors’ stepped back into the room. The Captain handed him the small device and dropped a quick, almost nonperceptible kiss on the crown of his head. Thank you for letting me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave me a request at my Tumblr or in the comments


	4. Crack! Medieval covers of pop songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a 1000+ words Oneshot that I thought at midnight while listing to medieval covers of pop songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Twi and WIld's version of Pumped up kicks and Time's What is Love are both taken from Hildegard von Blingin' and can be found here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRIfsFefatg 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbj4bulZX2Y 
> 
> while Hyrule's is by the_miracle_aligner and can be found  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7Zm46Yxkjg

Wild hummed to himself, stirring the rice that was boiling his is pot. He didn’t notice Twilight looking at him.

“Wild? What are you humming?”

The cook looked up, blushing. “Oh, just a song. I remembered it a few days ago and it’s really catchy.”

“Do you know the words?”

“Yeah, why. Do you have a similar song?”

“I think might. Care to sing it?”

“Oh. Umm, it starts with _Robert hath a swift hand. He doth gaze upon the fyrd, and he maketh a plan. He hath a jaunty cap, perched upon his head, he is a longbowman. He did find an old bow of yew. And a quiver of arrows in his father’s chest, wherefore I cannot say. But he cometh for thee, yea he cometh for thee_.”

Twilight grinned. And joined in. “ _All ye bully-rooks with your buskin boots. Best ye go, best ye go. Outrun my bow. All ye bully-rooks with your buskin boots. Best ye go, best ye go, faster than mine arrow_.”

Wild’s eyes widened. The boys stared at each other for a while before they both started laughing. 

Hyrule walked over. “Wild, your rice is escaping.” Wild yelped and turned back to the pot to stop it from overflowing and spilling all the rice. “And what were you to singing? It also most sounded like something you’d hear in my Hyrule.”

“You have it too?” asked the rancher, surprised.

“Kind of? The tune was the same, but the words were different.”

“How does yours go?” Wild asked, cocking his head to the side.

“ _Richard hath a swift hand. He can look upon the hall and tell thee his plan. He hath a smoking pipe. Hanging from his mouth he's a Knight kid, ye He hath found'th a longbow. In his Pa's chest, obscured 'th a box of odd baubles. And I do nae know what. But he shalt challenge thee, he shalt challenge thee. All thee other folk with thyne plate sabatons shall best make haste, best make haste, outrun my bow. All thee other folk with thyne plate sabatons shall best make haste, best make haste, faster than my arrows._ ”

Wild made a face. “It’s the same tune, and even the same message but different words. Weird.”

“Not really.” Time said, and the three jumped. They hadn’t noticed him approached. “It’s easier to remember notes and the basic idea of a thing than all the words themselves. And you two, don’t you even try to make this about which is better. They’re both fine songs. And it is amazing it made the through so many years.”

Hyrule and Twilight nodded, looking confused. Wild wondered how the leader had really expected them to start fighting or if he was just taking precautions. He decided it was the latter, at least in this case.

Time glanced at the pot. “Dinner done?”

Wild nodded, and Time called the others over.

As they all settled in, Wild dished out food. Underneath is breath he murmured the chorus of his era’s song. He liked Hyrule’s version, but he still thought his and Twi’s version was the catcher one. Time nudged him, and Wild gave him a small smile. “Sorry”

The older man merely grinned and patted his back. “Since music seems to be the theme for tonight, would you like to hear a song I know? It’s one of few I know that’s not completely instrumental.” There was a resounding cheer of agreement, even though a few of the others looked a little confused as to why music was the topic. Time took a bit of his food, before nodding. “Okay, but it’s fairly short, and I’m only singing it once.” He took a deep breath and started “ _What is love? Lady thou woundest, thou woundest, mine heart_.” 

Warriors, Twilight, and Legend all perked up, and Sky's eyes widen.

Time continued “ _Oh I know not whither thou art, or wherefore thou tearest us apart. If ever thou beest mine, giv'st me a sign_ ” and as he sang the next line Warriors, Twilight and Legend joined in. “ _What is love? Lady thou woundest, thou woundest, mine heart_.” 

Sky set his bowl down and screamed into his hands.

That stopped the singing. “Sky?” Four asked, touching the caped man.

“How. How is it that, _that_ song is the one you all know.”

“Is it bad?” Wind asked, frowning. “Should we not sing it?”

Sky sighed. “No, it’s fine Wind. I just…. Don’t like it. Brings back memories of when I was younger. And I’m not sure why that would be the song that got passed down.”

“Sounds like you have a very personal relationship with it.” Legend teased.

“You could say that.” Sky sighed and picked up his bowl again.

“What did the writer offend you or something?” Hyrule asked, brow furrowed.

Sky took a bit of his food to avoid answering. The camp was filled with an awkward silence before Warriors froze. “Oh. Oh my Hyila. Sky, were you the one to write the song?”

Sky chocked on his food and Legend thumped his back.

“You were, weren’t you!”

“Wh-how did you? No. We’re not talking about this.”

“Oh, we are.” Time sniggered but catching Sky's face he sighed. “But we can do it later. Because not going to bed angry isn’t just for couples.”

“Ow, time.” Wind yelled, making the others laugh.

Even Sky let out a chuckle before he sighed. “It’s fine. I’m sure I’m just being silly. We can talk. I won’t get mad.”

“Sky. If we don’t feel comfortable, we don’t have to. We don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you’re not okay with.” Twilight insisted, between bites.

“Just, don’t laugh okay.” Once he received a bunch of nods he shrugged. “It was a song I wrote for my Zelda. I never got around to performing it to her, once I started practicing, I thought it silly.

“It’s not silly Sky.” Wind insisted.

“It really not. I mean, it must be good, if it made it through so much time.” Four added.

Sky smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated in the first note, I did not come up with the lyrics. Let me know what you thought, and leave any request or prompts, or ideas in the comments. 
> 
> Oh, and I have no regrets


	5. Dragon Warriors with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This wonderful chapter was requested by Strange Bean who wanted 'Warriors being a dragon shifter with Time knowing about it, since he’s Young Link.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and even colored a rough version of what I thought the dragon from was like to get the picture. if any of you want to see a goggle coloring page that I colored in let me know.

Time had seen many things in his life. Many of them he wished he could forget and some he wished he could remember better. Normally the two types didn’t overlap, but there was a memory or two that managed it. As the leader of the pack of heroes shuffled through his bag his finger dragged over the Fierce Deity's Mask and recalled one such memory.

  
He had still been a child at the time and had been more willing to dawn the mask than he should have been, for he’d been tossed into a strange war-torn world. He’d been one of several people unfortunate enough to be wrenched from there times because of a wicked sorceress. But the army had been decent to him, and several o the knights had been kind, offering to play or train him. The best part of that set of memoirs was a big blond man, who had been able to turn into a beautiful golden scaled, blue-eyed dragon. The man had taken him flying and kept him warm and even helped him prank some of the crueler officers once or twice.

  
Though, Time thought, he might not have been that big. He glanced at the captain; eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t seem terribly large, both Twilight and he was taller him. But, the one-eyed hero reminded himself, he was comparing his view as a 10-year-old to his view now. And he didn’t have any real proof that Warriors was the knight from back then. Just the memory of a blue scarf and some names the other mentioned that sounded, or in some cases, where the same ones from that adventure.

  
“Hey, old man? You still with us?” Legend called.

  
Time shook himself out of his thoughts and pulled out an extra waterskin. “Yes, sorry. I just was reminded of an old tactic I promised I won’t use anymore.”

  
That, of course, made them perk up.

  
“What was it?” Wind asked?

  
“Oh, just a mask I’ve already shown you.”

  
Warriors rolled his eyes but kept quiet. The youngest hero’s face scrunched, “The one with white hair?”

  
“Yes. But we should-” Time was cut off.

  
“I don’t remember a white-haired mask.” Wild protested.

  
“Neither do I.” Sky said frowning. “But” be continued, “you said you had a collection, so you probably have lots we haven’t seen.”

  
“You’re right.” Time said grinning at the caped boy. “You haven’t seen most of them, and hopefully you won’t.”

  
“Aww, why not.” Wind asked, pouting.

  
“Oh, lots of reasons. Not enough time, not useful enough, maybe too powerful for a situation, that kind of thing.”

  
Warriors cocked his head. “What kind of mask do you have that’s too powerful.”

  
Time bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to explain just how powerful some of his masks could be, it would undoubtedly cause issues.

  
Thankfully, Twi cut in, “I thought you didn’t think the mask were weapons.” He teased.

  
“I don’t. I mean I think one or two could be but not most of them. I mean the yellow fox one didn’t do anything.”

  
“That’s true.” Time admitted, giving him a look, mind whirling. “if I show you the white-haired mask will you agree to start walking. This break has gone longer than it should.” After sweeping his gaze around and counting nods he stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out the cursed mask. He took care to show it to them all, but really only studied Warriors’ reaction.

  
The soldier had sucked in a breath and gone a shade paler than before. When he spoke Tie could tell he was forcing it to be steady. “Neat. How long have you had that one?”

  
“Since I was a child. I haven’t used it in years though. Once I got older, I realized it wasn’t as…. great as I thought as I kid.”

  
Warriors nodded, eyes not leaving Time’s face.

  
Four cleared his throat, and Time lowered the mask. “Well, I showed it to you, so let’s get going!” Shoving the mask in the bag he hefted it. He marched resolutely onwards. The others hurried to catch up, and the day continued as normal.

* * *

  
The embers let off a soft glow, occasionally flickering. They just barely gave off enough light for Warriors to see the others. He sighed as he leaned against a tree trunk. He needed to talk to Time, but he wasn’t sure what to say. How did one ask the leader of a group of Hero’s ‘hey, I think I babysat you as a child and what the heck happened to you because your nothing like I remembered.’

  
“Why the long face?” Warriors jerked and frowned as Time sat down next to him.

  
“It’s not your watch.”

  
The older man chuckled, “It’s not. But I wanted to talk to you. And I get the feeling you want to talk to me.”

  
The captain merely hummed, rubbing his right forearm. After a moment he sighed. “I’m not quite sure what to say. If you’re who I think you are, then you’ve been through more than I thought, and I don’t even know if that’s possible.”

  
Time gave a bitter chuckle. “I suppose. But it also means I know more than you thought.”

“Only a little. I won’t be surprised if you knew all our secrets, regardless of who you used to be.”

  
Time barked out another laugh, his one lighter than before. “You boys are ridiculous. I’m not omnipotent.”

  
His face softened as he noticed the other still rubbing his arm. “Volga gave you that, at the Valley of seers.”

  
Warriors nodded, shoulders slumping. “It was a petty move. Done to disfigure and to hurt. To get me to back down in shame, as there’s nothing worse than a dragon who can’t withstand fire.” He shook his head. “Or maybe I’m just imagining things.”

  
Time cocked his head in an unspoken question, before letting out a soft ‘ah’. “Because there’s nothing worse than attacking another dragon.”

  
Warriors snorted, “I’m shocked you remembered it that closely. But no. There is no glory in attacking unprovoked and downright shameful to do so if your opponent is much younger than you or isn’t in their right mind. Volga wasn’t. I know he wasn’t. Cai had down something to him, so maybe he truly was trying to kill, and I just dodged.”  
Before Time could say anything, his companion tensed and turned to peer through the trees. His eyes seemed to shift and not fit in his face for a moment. His ears grew larger, and rounder, before both returned to their human form. “Stalfos. A large group, but still a while away.”

  
“Are they coming this way?” Time asked, lowering his voice, despite the distance that Warriors had said was between them in and the monsters.

  
“I don’t think so. They just seem to be wondering. But I’d still rather take care of them.” The captain’s eyes and ears grew, and he spun in a slow circle, checking for any other enemies. “There aren’t any other monsters in miles…..want to come with me?”

  
Time grinned.

* * *

  
Time kicked the rest of the bones away from the others, making sure all the skeletons were dismantled. A large huff of breath ruffled his hair. Turning he grinned at the long, horned beast behind him. Warriors dragon form had a golden mane that ran down the whole length of his tan body. No, it only looked that light in the dark of night, Time thought as he moved towards his friend. It was somewhere between tan and the golden-brown of freshly baked bread. His underbelly was darker, a deep blue in the moonlight. Ivory antler rose from just in front of his ears. The older hero grinned. When he had been trapped in Warriors had let him hold on to them, despite the awkward position it but in him. A claw poked his chest and the man caught a glance of the scar they’d discussed earlier. “Time to go back?”

  
The mighty beast nodded, and time climbed onto his back. “So, you when are you going to take Wind on a ride?”

  
The beast paused before shaking his head.

  
“You’re not going to?”

The beast nodded and took off.

  
Time grinned, feeling a bit like the boy he’d been a long time again. “Okay. It’ll be out secret. Just like before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought or if you have something you want to see!


	6. Twilight and Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is for OctolingO who wanted a Twilight and anyone who wasn’t Wild ficlet, bc while Twi and Wild are great, there are a lot. When deciding on who do, I opened up all of Twilight & tags in Ao3. From greatest to least, it was Wild (96) Time (49) Legend (13) Hyrule and Warriors (11) Sky and Four (10) and Wind (6) 
> 
> I went with Hyrule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and it should be noted that for this one, I’m only using Aroura as Hyruel’s Zelda, but I’ll explain at the end why.

Twilight’s hometown of Ordon was small and quaint, especially compared to the other places the heroes had been on their travels, but the wolf hero loved it. The others seemed charmed with it as well. Time and Ilia seemed to get along, and the two of them, along with his protégé, were chatting. Wind was regaling the younger teens and children with tales of his adventures and. Four was speaking with Rusl, most likely about swords. Legend and Warriors were both speaking to locals, with sly looks on their faces. No doubt looking for blackmail material, Twilight thought shaking his head. Sky, bless his heart, was cooing over the evil birds that they let roam the streets. Twilight had spoken to the cuccos as a wolf, and they were wicked little things. It made the fur draped hero grin as he turned away, trying to spot the last member of his party. Hyrule was sitting on the porch of Twilight’s house, eyes wide as he looked around.

  
“Hey, traveler.” Twilight plopped down next to him. “What do you think of the old homestead.”

  
“It’s wonderful.” The younger boy breathed out.

  
Twilight grinned, “Glad you like it. What’s your favorite part thus far?”

  
Hyrule blushed suddenly. “Oh! Umm, I don’t know.” He shifted his weight between his hips before grinning. “There’s still a lot to see isn’t there? What’s your favorite spot?”

  
Twilight forced himself to not frown. Hyrule might be one of the easier boys to embarrass, but Twilight hadn’t don’t anything that should have provoked that type of reaction. But frowning would only make the boy’s nerves worse. So instead he hummed and tilted his head. “Hmm, I don’t know. I think it’s the ranch. But before everything, it was the Spring. Want to go see it?”

  
Hyrule perked up at the mentioned of exploring. “How far is it?”

  
The taller male thought for a moment. “Not terribly far. Maybe a few miles. We could be there and back before lunch.”

  
Hyrule pushed himself up nodding. “Okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

  
Twilight cleared his throat after they been walking for a while. “So ‘rule, what’s your Hyrule like. You seem to handle all of ours’ pretty well, so it must be something else.”

  
“Oh. Umm, it’s similar to Wild’s in that it’s pretty big and settlements are pretty far apart, but it’s a lot forested. Kinda like this.” He swung his arms around, gesturing to the thick forest around them.

  
The rancher nodded; he’d suspected the first part. Hyrule was even better at walking for hours on end than Wild was through the latter part was a little bit of a surprise. Most of the other eras' had forests but few had them has extensive as his. “Are folks in them close then? Like here.”

  
Hyrule bit his lip. “Not nearly as nice.” He muttered, before catching Twilight’s raised eyebrow. “Oh, no not your people. Mine. They’re not as nice. We had a couple of iffy rulers before the whole Gannon thing, so everyone is still really on edge. Your town is very nice. I wish that was what any of mine looked like.” He blushed and looked away.

  
“Well, I’m both very flattered and a little sad to hear that.” Twilight slowly said, taking a moment to process what all the shorter man had blurted out. “Is your Zelda nice at least?”

  
“Oh, yes. We’re very close. She’s very delicate so I tried to stay near as possible.”

  
“Hmm, good.” Twilight grinned a little bashfully. “Could you describe her for me? I’m picturing my world’s Zelda and she doesn’t really fit the delicate description. Or at least in my mind, she doesn’t.”

  
“That makes sense. From what I can tell all the others are fighters. Let see, my Zelda is petite, with shoulder-ish length auburn hair. She wears a pink dress, that’s really kinda puffy. I think it’s to make her look bigger, but I don’t really know.” He paused to push a tree branch out of the way. “She’s a good leader, though she has a lot to try and fix.”

  
“She sounds lovely. Princess Zelda in this era is tall, with long dark hair and skilled with a bow. There are times I wonder if she could have defeated Gannondorf on her own.” The fur-clad boy said, before pointing to some rocks in the distance. “That’s where the spring is.”

  
“Really? Don’t the princess and the knight always need each other?” Hyrule asked, eyes winding a bit, at the nonchalant manner twilight had spoken in.

  
“Not a knight.”

  
“Hang on. I thought I was the only one, not a knight.” Hyrule hurried to catch up.

  
“Are you kidding?” Twilight paused, turning to the younger. “Wind isn’t one, and I don’t think Legend is one either.”

  
“But Wind is his Zelda’s first mate, which is like their version of a Knight.”

  
“Fair enough. But I’m not one, and I won’t be one. And unless you did what I did, I don’t think you’ll stay titleless forever.”

  
“What you did?” Hyrule asked confused.

  
“Turn down Knighthood,” Twilight admitted, walking again. “The princess offered, and I said no. I like my life in Ordon, and being the Hero was enough excitement for me. Oh, I help Zelda when she needs it, and I’ll show up for the occasional fancy party or meeting, but my only title is the one I share with all eight of you guys.”

  
“Huh” Hyrule muttered following after him.

He was led into a cove, with a large pond in the middle. The water was clear and blue. The sand surrounding it was white and soft under their boots. It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only used one so the comparisons were easier


	7. Can you call that a kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catgirl1, I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is! 
> 
> "Wild and Flora doing a Jumanji kiss, the really ugly one, and everyone watching from afar with horror written out on their face, Flora thinking it was a bad kiss while Wild, being Wild, thinks it’s an amazing kiss and how everyone should kiss."

“This is a bad idea” Sky muttered as Wind squeezed into the bush.

“I agree. This is private!” Hyrule insisted as he was pushed farther into the bush. “Time tell them this is wrong.”

Time, who was lucky enough to one of the farthest from the bush thought for a minute before nodding. “It probably isn’t the nicest thing to do, but Wild never told us not to, and it’s too late to go back. They’d see us.”

Sky and Hyrule both groaned at that but didn’t protest anymore.

“Umm, what exactly are we doing?” Wind asked, his voice muffled.

“Spying on Wild and his Zelda’s reunion.” Legend said, peeking over the bush.

“To figure out what Wild feels for her. See if we can leave them alone. That kind of a thing” Warriors added.

“Why couldn’t we leave them-” Four started.

“Quiet! Here she comes.” Twilight hissed.

Wild’s Zelda, who the boys had taken to calling Flora, was pretty. Not unusual considering she was a Zelda. Her golden blond hair fell to her shoulders, a bit shorter than most of the other Zeldas’ hair they’d meet so far. If Twilight had to pick which other Zelda he thought she looked most like, it would either Legend’s or maybe Warriors’ if his description of her was accurate.

Wild gave her a small smile and motioned to her hair, which made her blush. “New haircut.” Warriors muttered. “Looks nice.”

Sky jabbed him in the gut with his elbow. Warriors let out a hissed, which turned into a breathy chuckle. He turned to Sky but accidentally bumped into Legend, how flicked his ear. “Stay still.” Time ordered them.

“This is a disaster,” Sky muttered. “I don’t think this could get any wors-” he trailed off as Wild leaned close to his Zelda.

“I knew it!” Warriors crowed quietly. “He l- oh dear Hylia what is he doing with his mouth?”

Twilight flung an arm out, hitting Hyrule, and covering Wind’s eyes. “Look away, kid. Look away.”

“I know what kissing is!” Wind said indignantly.

“I don’t think that counts as a kiss,” Time muttered, head in hands. “Twilight, Warriors you have failed that boy so badly.

Wind huffed and pulled Twilights hand from his face. Wild and Flora had their arms wrapped around each other, and their eyes were closed. Wild’s mouth was wide open and a half on her cheek, half on her lips. It looked like he was trying to eat Flora’s face. Wind took Twilights hand and recovered his eyes.

“Okay, time to go.” Legend said, standing. “If they see us, they see us. But I’m not seeing any more of this.”

“Good idea, Vet.” They detangled themselves and hurried back to camp. Twilight glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Zelda’s face as she pulled away. She raised a hand to her mouth and cheek, discreetly wiping slava off it. She seemed to prepare to say something to Wild. _Well with a kiss like that, I’d be disappointed and freaked out too. I hope it doesn't hurt the Cub too badly._

* * *

Wild showed up at camp several minutes after they had gotten settled. He seemed like he was in a great mood. The others shared a look behind his back as if daring someone to be the first one to ask about the faked cheeriness. Hyrule gave him first. “So, how’d it go?”.

"Great!" Wild said, spinning on his heel to face the traveler. "She cut her hair recently and it looks really pretty. I told her as much, and then in a burst of courage, I kissed her. It was the best first kiss ever!”

Time looked at Twilight and Warriors, _‘how did you fail him so badly’_ the look seemed to say. They shrugged helplessly.

“Zelda said it was unlike anything she had imagined.”

“I bet it was.” Time muttered, as Wild kept on about how his princess had used the words ‘quite like him’ and ‘unreal’ to describe it.

“So, I think she might have enjoyed it more than me!”

“I doubt that,” Twilight murmured to Four. “I saw the look on her face when we left.”

“Yeah, but who wants to be the one to admit we were there?” Four whispered back. “And someone has to teach him how to do it better.

“The princess is the one kissing him, so she can be the one teaching him.” 


	8. A Very Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Katie, I am so sorry this took so long, but here you go. Reactions to the Master Cycle

“This is why I don’t like being in the lead.” Legend grumbled to himself as he followed Wild down a steep path. They, plus Four, had been separated from the others during a sudden rockfall. Both parties had agreed to meet back up father down the mountain and then try and find a way up the rest of it. It wasn’t even that far down from where they had been, but because the three of them had been the furthest long when the rocks fell, they’d been stuck on there had been no easy path down. Four let out a hum of agreement as he dropped down beside them.

Wild merely rolled his eyes then froze. Well-honed instincts let the pair behind him stop themselves before they ran into him. “That’s the place, right?” Wild asked. Four stained to climb on top of a boulder to peer down at the place while Legend narrowed his eyes. It seemed like the right spot. Wider section of the path, with a larger oddly shaped boulder that almost looked like a goddess statue; had the place where the face was supposed to have been not been a large hole. It wasn’t too far down, but the path they’d have to take was covered in boulders. Likely the large rocks and chunks of earth had been moved to make the path the others would be on.

“Looks like it. Come on, this is going to take a while.” Legend inched around Wild and started to slide his way down the boulder. A slim hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I have a fast way down. It might be a tight fit, but we won’t get hurt.” Wild explained.

“Paraglider?” Four asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope. Here, let me show you.” He stepped back, nearing tripping over Four, and pulled out his slate. The other two exchange a glance but said nothing. A whirling sound emitted from the device as blue lines appeared next to the heavily scarred hero. When they faded, they left behind a strange- well Legend wasn’t really sure what it was. It looked kind of like a horse, but much smaller, and had wheels.

“Is that- a tiny divine beast?” Four asked, stepping around Legend.

“Sort of! It’s called the Master Cycle. I use it to get around when horses aren’t an option. It’s fast, it can go pretty much anywhere, and I can’t get hurt on it.”

“Really?” Legend asked, doubtful. “So, if you sat on it, and I tried to hit you.”

“Uh, no not like that. I mean I can drive it off a cliff and be perfectly fine. You’ll see.”

Four paled a bit and glanced around. “Um, are you sure that just climbing down won’t be better?”

“Positive.” Said Wild. “If you listen closely you can hear the others just around the bend.” They all fell silent and could faintly hear the others talking as they approached the meeting place. “We could climb down, but the others will be watching as we do. Waiting for us to get down so we can go back up. I know I’d hate to be slowed down like that.”

Four and Legend shared a look. While they didn’t like the idea of holding the group up, they didn’t like the idea of driving off a cliff any better. “Hey, you guys!” came Wind’s voice called to them.

The trio looked over and saw the rest of the heroes. They waved and Legend sighed. “Okay, fine. Let’s try the fake horse.”

Wild cheered. “We’ll be right down.” He called to the others.

“If I die!” Legend added, “Hyrule gets my stuff!”

“Wait what?” Hyrule and Time called up to them, but the trio was too busy trying to fit on the bike to answer.

The engine revved and the Master Cycle took off. Down the slope, up the next, and over several large rocks it went, Four and Legend clinging to Wild. Its back wheel hit a rock, and then they were over the edge.

The air was filled with many screams.

The bike hit the road, mere feet away from the group. It bounced a few times and then started forward again. Wild quickly killed the engine before it ran over Twilight.

“See! No damage done.” Wild exclaimed proudly.

“Are you insane?” Twilight asked, mouth agape. He rested his hands on the horse’s nose, leaning close to Wild.

“I’m pretty sure I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Four said, slipping off it and onto the ground. “It wasn’t nice.”

“The bike, or your life?” Legend asked as he joined him.

“Both.” Four said.

“That was AWESOME!” Wind cried as he rushed up, “It was like when Tetra lunched me from a catapult in a barrel. Can you take me on a ride sometime Wild?”

“Sure! Hyrule, you wanna come too?”

“Uhh, maybe?” Hyrule said, kneeling down beside the two figures lying on the ground. “Are you hurt?”

“No, just taking in the ground.” Legend said as Four shook his head.

“Pretty nifty ride you got there Cook,” Warriors, walking around the bike. “Where’d you get it?”

Twilight turned over one shoulder and guested to Wild, who was happily telling Warriors the story.

Time was standing a bit away, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. When he saw Twilight, he shrugged. When the rancher, gave him a look that was half annoyed half desperate he sighed. “Wild, try not to drive off any more cliffs, okay.”


End file.
